Can I
by IsisNicole
Summary: Rick wants to try something new with Michonne while she is soaking in the tub (AU)- No zombies


**A/N: This is a slightly kinky one shot that was mentioned by Glowysweetfab and** iccedays **on Tumblr. This is about sucking on toes you have been warned lol.**

* * *

Michonne had had an exhausting day at work today. The constant meetings and new cases that were piled on her desk seemed endless. She was happy to get home at a reasonable time today so she could enjoy some quality time with her family. Once dinner was complete, and the kids were all in bed Michonne entered her bedroom and heard the calming sounds of the tub filling. She entered the bathroom to find Rick sitting on the side of the tub pouring in her favorite bath bombs and bubbles. The bathroom soon filled with the relaxing scent of Jasmine and honey.

Michonne smiled as she watched her husband getting her bath ready "What are you doing?" she asked. Rick smiled as he rose from the side of the tub and walked towards Michonne. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards his body holding her securely.

"Well I could tell you had a draining day at work and I just wanted to do something to help you relax a bit before we go to bed," Rick brushed a stray loc that had fallen loose from her messy bun and placed it behind her ear. She closed her eyes and sighed happily to herself as he began to place soft kisses on her face as he spoke next "So …. I thought I would…give my baby a bath," he punctuated the last statement with a deep kiss upon her lips which left her breathless for a moment. She opened her beautiful brown eyes and was greeted by his ocean blues that were darkening with the need to continue kissing her plump, juicy lips.

"Now before I completely forget why we are in here and make love to you on this bathroom floor, let's get you out of these clothes," his voice becoming husky at the thought of making sweet love to his wife right then and there.

"Hmmm…. the bathroom floor proposition is quite enticing, but I think I want to soak in the tub more," she chuckled. Rick also began to chuckle and shake his head at the not so subtle let down "Well you have just crushed my ego…but it is whatever you want tonight,"

"Whatever I want," she tapped her index finger on her chin and raised her eyes as if she was thinking about the possibilities. Rick pulled her tightly against his body once again and began grinding the slight bulge in his pants against her center. "Yeah, baby. Whatever you want," Rick hands drifted down to Michonne firm ass and gripped both cheeks firmly in his hands and squeezed. Michonne gasped at the sudden movement, and she felt her center begin to quiver with want. "Oh this is going to be interesting," she said in a low sultry whisper.

* * *

"Is that warm enough for you baby?" Rick adjusted the temperature of the water that was filling up the large garden tub.

"Mmmmm… Yes, it is," Michonne purred as she submerged herself deeper into the relaxing hot bubble bath.

Rick placed his hand into the water and pulled it back quickly as the water damn near scalding him.

"I don't know how you can stand that. Isn't your skin boiling off" Ricks forehead crinkled as he couldn't understand how she was able to soak in the water while it was this hot. His hand was still tingling after removing it from the water

Michonne cut her eyes at her husband and just ignore his comment as she let the hot water work its magic on her aching muscles. "You just wouldn't understand."

"Uhmm... hmm," he quipped. Rick was currently sitting on a step stool that they keep in the bathroom for the kids. He began rolling up the sleeves on his blue denim shirt up to his elbows. "Well I will tell you what I do understand," he smirked. Michonne raised one eyebrow curious as to what her husband was going to do next.

He motioned with his right hand over the water "Give me your foot." Michonne lifted her head out of the water as she became excited at the thought of getting an impromptu foot massage. She lifted her soapy right leg out of the water and angled her foot towards her husband's waiting hand. Ricks strong hands began the sweet stroking of the sole of her foot. Michonne moaned with pleasure and began to sink once again into the warmth of the tub.

"You know I've always loved your feet. They are always smooth and so soft looking when you are wearing your heels or sandals. You have such cute toes. They come in second place when it comes to the parts of your body I love the most," Rick slid his fingers in between her toes and began to rotate her ankle slowly. "I still love your ass most of all," he smirked as he continued to turn her ankle and flex her toes slowly.

Her lashes fluttered as he continued to massage her foot gently. Rick became quiet as he pondered on asking his next question "Baby I want to try something. Will you let me try something?"

Her eyes fluttered again as she was slowly drifting "Mmhhmm... yeah sure baby. Go ahead." Michonne was almost asleep when she felt the soft, warm wet feeling of lips sucking on one of her toes. Her eyes popped open, and she rose to a sitting position in the tub quickly pulling her foot from Rick's mouth splashing water onto the floor at the abrupt movement.

"What are you doing?" she panted. Rick remained still as he gazed at his wife's surprised expression.

"I wanted a taste," he shrugged sheepishly.

"A taste of my toes?"

"Why not? I've tasted every other inch of your body hundreds of times over. Your toes are just the final course. Did you not like it?" Rick probed. Michonne remained sitting upward in the tub her perky breasts now exposed to the cool air in the bathroom began to harden. Michonne was happy that her husband could not see how flushed she was at the moment from the beautiful feeling that she experienced from his warm mouth.

" I did like it you just caught me off guard, and I wasn't expecting the reaction I experienced."

"Will you let me do it again?" he stretched his hand out over the water waiting for her to place her foot in his hand once again.

Michonne raised her foot out of the water and put it in his hand. "Yes," she whispered. She slowly submerged her body back into the water her eyes remained fixed on her husband as he took her foot and slowly raised it to his mouth.

Rick continued to study his wifes face as he slowly brought her foot to his waiting mouth. He wanted to make sure she was comfortable with this and wouldn't jerk her foot away again. He decided to start with her long toe as it was longer than her big toe and his mouth would come into contact with that one first. He placed his lips on the top of the toe and slowly began to move the tip of his tongue along the top. Michonne didn't move a muscle she was transfixed on watching her husband's mouth opened and slowly engulf her toe. Her breath hitched in her chest slightly as she felt his tongue slide along the back of the toe. She didn't want to move involuntary because she knew she was prone to be quite ticklish on her foot, but this was something different. She didn't feel the urge to laugh but to sigh and not out of boredom but longing.

Seeing that Michonne was relaxing to the feel of his mouth and tongue on her foot, Rick took the middle toe into his mouth now. This time sucking a little harder while slipping his tongue in between her toes. Michonnes mouth went slack at the feel of his tongue. She began to feel tingles, and small shots of electric fire shoot down her leg, across her abdomen and to her fiery glory between her legs. She was not expecting this sudden sensation. She moaned in response to the current that was traveling all over her body. Rick smiled inwardly at seeing his beautiful wife enjoying the care his tongue was applying to her toes.

Secretly this was something he has wanted to do for a long time he just didn't know how to approach his wife about it, but now he can let go and enjoy the feel and taste of her. Rick closed his eyes and moaned as he opened his mouth wider to place her fourth toe inside his hungry mouth. He used his tongue and slid it skillfully between each toe, back and forth. He suddenly released her toes from the confines of his mouth he placed the body of his tongue at the heel of her foot and slid it upward back to her toes. Michonnes foot involuntary jerked a bit at the feeling.

"Easy baby, I am still ticklish on my foot," she panted breathlessly. Michonne was trying to recover some form of conscious thought, but she was having a lot of difficulty with that at the moment. She was still trying to grasp her mind around these new erotic sensations. She felt the tiny tingles still firing up and down her leg, and deep within her. She was already nearing the verge of cumming just from Ricks' mouth on her toes. She knew her husband was a wizard with his tongue when his face was buried deep into her heat but on her feet, she was at a loss for words.

While lost in her thoughts Rick once again begins sliding his tongue between each of her toes. He saves her baby toe for last as he pays every attention to the little cherub of a toe. He began to again nibble on each toe one by one. Unable to take the growing pressure from the sensation Michonne uses her left hand to rub her clit to help lessen the build up that was trying to undue her in the tub.

Seeing Michonne starting to play with herself spurred Rick on even more. He began to suck and lap at each toe more vigorously. Michonne gasped and moaned at the increase of the sensation.

"Fuck. Yes, baby…just like that…keep doing that shit.," she grunted as her hand rubbed faster across her swollen bulb.

Rick closed his eyes and moaned loudly at his wife verbal expression were causing his throbbing cock to strain against the confines of his jeans painfully. He kept up the steady pace of licking, sucking and nibbling on Michonnes toes as she frantically chased her release till finally, she let out a strained cry as her eyes closed and the water splashed from the shaking of her thighs. Rick released her foot as it began to move on it own. Michonne laid in the tub panting loudly, her hand now resting on her forehead as she tries to steady her breathing and beating heart.

"Ok I was not expecting that, " she said as she attempted to sit upright in the tub again. Her legs were still tingling and shaking some what "That was incredible!". Rick chuckled at his wife's excitement.

"Good I am glad you enjoyed it, baby. Now let's get you out of this tub and into the bed. As if on cue Michonne yawned as Rick began helping her out of the tub.

"Yeah, I'm going to sleep like a baby tonight," she grinned. Ricks' eyes flashed devilishly "Not yet you won't. There's more sucking and licking I need to do."

He wrapped Michonne in a big fluffy towel and lead his wife to their king size bed where he planned to continue to devour her from her head all the way to her toes.


End file.
